


fireworks in the sky

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina likes a man who can control his broom but she finds a man more than that when she looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks in the sky

He is fifteen and underage and a lot of other things that mean that Angelina should know a whole lot better. She could spend hours thinking about that goofy grin or that set face of determination that appears both on the field and when Voldemort is mentioned. Merlin, he's a leader. She has no doubt that the captain's badge will fall out of his letter next year and she's proud of that. 

He takes everything so seriously. She often finds him sitting after practice with his broom service kit, which she learned last year Hermione Granger got him, going over every inch of his broom until it is once again in perfect condition. It makes her think highly of Hermione. The girl clearly hates the sport that she and Harry love so much but she respects it too. Harry never notices Angelina as she watches him. He is too engrossed in his broom, checking every twig and mark. He holds if firmly, sets his jaw, respects the hum that all good flyers hear when a broom is in the palm of their hands. 

When his broom, and place on the team, is taken from him Angelina is livid. She rants for days and gives him the cold shoulder. Katie is the one that brings her to her senses. Everyone knows what Harry Potter lost and what the Weasley family gave him in return. She too would have lashed out if she is honest with herself. She does not know how to make it up to him. Merlin, she hardly knows how to talk to him outside of the field. They are teammates yet somehow hardly housemates. Her broom gives her the answer. 

With exams approaching she can't sleep and figures there is no point just lying there staring at the ceiling. When she makes her way to the stop of the stairs she finds Harry staring at the fireplace and that is when it comes to her. Quietly making her way back to her dorm she carefully opens up her trunk, not wanting to disturb her dorm mates, and picks out her broom. The lid shuts harshly and she freezes, fearing that everyone will wake up. No one does so she slowly makes her way back to the stares and towards the common room. 

Harry has not noticed her yet. He moves enough for her to know that he is not asleep but does not seem to be doing anything else. She grasps her broom in her hand, thinking a tighter grip will stop it shaking. He could take this so badly. 

"Hey Harry." She says softly, making her way across the common room floor. The tie of her dressing gown is not in balance and one side drags along the floor. It seems so loud. "Are you ok?"

He shrugs but she never expected him to answer her anyway. It is common knowledge that whatever Harry has seen, done, or been accused of that he never answers that question truthfully other than to two other Gryffindors and Angelina is not one of them. 

"I know you miss the team. I was too hard on you before and I am sorry. I just thought maybe you could help me and the team anyway if you wanted, in a little way. Scumbridge would hate it."

"Oh?" His voice is flat and he is still looking at the flames of the fire. Angelina pushes on.

"My broom. I don't have a service kit. I only have an old rag and some cheap polish I found at Diagon before school. I thought maybe you could polish mine? You seem so relaxed when doing your own. I mean...if it brings back too many bad memories I understand just-"

"No! No. I would be happy to help. I still have my kit. A well cleaned broom flies faster. I would be happy to help. Sometimes I wish I was only barred, you know? Then Ginny could have my broom. I try...I try advise her. The best I can. I don't know if it helps." He mumbles and again Angelina feels that twinge of guilt. Fifteen.

"I'm sure she appreciates it, Harry. I sure appreciate your help with my broom. You're right about speed. My broom is never as fast at the end of the year. I have to pay a fortune for a service each summer in the Alley. Someone could turn a fortune doing that at Hogsmeade." Angelina says quietly, taking a seat beside Harry and keeping an eye on the staircases. She knows how much Harry cherishes his privacy.

"You should tell the twins."

"They don't need any more ideas." Angelina says, rolling her eyes. " I admire what they are doing but I think I would explode trying to do so many things at once like they are! And how they got the money to even start it all up I don't even want to know. I can only think bad things."

Then Harry is looking at the fire again, his cheeks red, and looking guilty. She says nothing because Harry is Harry and it seems the best thing to do. 

"I did it. I gave them the money. From the tournament. I did not feel that I earned it, you know? Don't tell anyone. Dunno but...I kind of trust you not to. But don't ok?"

It surprises her and doesn't . 

"I won't say anything. It makes sense now that I think about it. I take it Ron and Hermione know?"

"No." That dull tone again. "Ron...money is a thing for him so I never told him. Hermione would not _care _but I know she has a suspicion..it is better this way."__

__"I won't tell." Angelina says. She feels honoured. She's closer to Harry on the couch, stares into the same fire, and balances her broom on the table. Harry does not move but the feelings in her belly grows. The thoughts in her mind scream. They are both at school. It cannot be that bad surely?_ _

__She slips the gown from her shoulders until she is sitting in just a strap top and shorts. Her mother got them for her before she left , never listening to the protests of her daughter that she was going to _Scotland_ and the North to boot. Now she is grateful. She nudges Harry with her knee. A split second of nothing and then he looks back. She gulps. He stares. _ _

__Then he reaches out and she takes his hand, leaving her broom on the table while trusting no one to take it, while trusting Harry all the way. He leads her silently to a disserted classroom on the same floor. He places a silencing charm and stares at Angelina. He's fifteen. It doesn't seem to matter anymore when a war is going on. He seems so much older. She grabs the edge of his robe, fingers the edges, gulps and pulls him closer. At first he stares at her and then he grabs her hips and fingers the top of her shorts. He stares and seems transfixed until Angelina moans at the touch and brings his attention back to her. She kisses him soundly, one hand around the back of his neck and the other at the bottom of his back and fondling his arse. Harry backs her up against the wall, fondles her breasts and while he is clumsy Angelina laughs. She thought everyone would be over him. She teaches him where she is sensitive , and strokes him until he comes in her lap. He pants, wide eyed, but grinning and Angelina is transfixed. She has done it with Lee twice but that meant nothing . He never grinned that way. She puts more charms on the door and she laughs while Harry bites at her shoulder. She instructs him as best she can and so she takes his virginity. She is proud to know that she never reveals that detail._ _

__The wide eyed look and the way she _really_ listens to the gossip tells her it is the first time. She feels too much to think about it._ _

__She won't say a damn thing._ _

__She asks him if he is sure and he nods. She asks if he cares about anyone and he blows her away. "People always want more from me. You care and the most you want is a broom. That is the least I have been asked for. You're not going to say shit, you're not going to sell shit. So yeah. I want it"._ _

__She has little to respond with but she cannot help that they are right. Life has screwed him over so why indulge life?_ _

__Harry prepares her broom. She flies it. They say nothing._ _


End file.
